The Old Man
by francesmmmm
Summary: First impressions are very important. Blind date success is built on a good first impression. Sakura/Madara. AU. Modern day NYC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 **Chapter One: The Meeting**

 _'Of course it would rain today! Shannaro!'_

Everyone moved out of the way as a girl came running down the street looking like a (some type of force of nature). A hard scowl on her face as she stomped along in expensive looking black suede stilettos… wet suede stilettos.

 _'I swear this blind date better be worth it!'_

Long pink hair wrapped in an effortless chic chignon. Make up done minimally in just a natural pink lipstick, light blush, eyeliner and mascara. Black jeans with a heavily ruffled black blouse and of course WET suede stilettos. Her umbrella saved most of her outfit but not her favorite pair of -she swears- lucky Jimmy Choo's.

As she walked in the bistro, she suddenly felt both excited and nervous. First date jitters. She bit her lip nervously, eyes scanning the room standing by the hostess station. She looked around looking for a person who fit the description of who her friend Ino told her was waiting for her here. Black hair, dark eyes, older, tall about 6'2, long hair and "a total hottie".

The bistro consisted of 10 tables and only 3 were occupied, it was after lunch on a rainy Wednesday, so the almost empty state of the place was to be expected.

The bus boy was sitting on one of the tables taking a breather. A boy with sunglasses on, _'Sunglasses in doors, on a rainy day? Really?'_ was sitting by himself by the window reading a book about… dung beetles.

The table next to him was occupied by a couple, a gruff looking man with tanned skin and a beard who was looking at a gorgeous looking woman like she was his world.

The table on the very end, farthest away from the window was sitting the hottest guy Sakura has ever seen. _'Black hair CHECK, dark eyes CHECK, older CHECK, tall CHECK and total hottie? CHECK! Ok Ino you got my type right at least!'_

Squaring her shoulders, walking as gracefully and confidently as she can, she approached his table. Stopping right across from him with the small table between them, she noticed he didn't even notice her, he was too engrossed with his phone, glaring at it while reading something. Clearing her throat, she waited for him to look up.

* * *

 _'If for a second, Sasuke believes that I can be guilted into looking into this cold case for him he is sorely mistaken but then again this seems like an interesting one… human experiments done on the homeless population, pretty grotesque.'_

Madara: Fine, send me all the files you have.

Sasuke: Thanks Uncle, forwarding you everything I have from the first victim to the most recent one.

Sasuke emailed everything over in multiple PDF files. Reading everything in quick succession, it was clear that it was a completely twisted individual. '4 arms in one man', '10 eye balls on a child's back', 'multiple…' Shaking his head, he leaned back on his chair and looked at the ceiling wishing he brought his laptop with him today.

He was an experienced FBI agent for almost a decade now; So his nephew, who just started working for the local police department, knew he was the man to ask for a case as bad as this.

Slouching over the table glaring at the screen of all the crime scene pictures he needed to plan a course of action.

 _'Targeting the homeless is smart, no one would file a missing persons report, easy picking off the street and if the other homeless people did see something they wouldn't say anything to the police. How the f-'_ He was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

He looked up quickly, realizing it was someone right infront of him. His glare softened a little after looking at the woman's face. Heart shape, fair skinned, green eyes, sensual lips.. _'those eyes' ._

Standing on his full height, he realized he towered over the petite woman. Never breaking eye contact, he stretched out his hand "Uchiha Madara".

 **AN:** Thank you for reading so far. I've been getting into a lot of Madara/Sakura fanfics and I thought I would start a story of my own. The next chapters would be longer than this, I just wanted to keep the intro as simple and pure as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Misunderstanding**

Sakura felt his large warm hands engulf her own petite ones, which were a bit cold from the rain outside. It was almost fall after all and with the rain outside, it made it a bit chilly. She had to look up to see his face and she was relieved that his hard glare softened into a charming smile. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Sakura Haruno. Uchiha? Are you related to a Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked curiously, she didn't think the last name Uchiha was that common.

She saw him quirk his eyebrows a bit before smoothly walking around the table to stand right in front of her, still holding her hand. He kissed her knuckles, before pulling out a chair for her to sit and finally letting go of her hand.

"He's my nephew. He just moved to Brooklyn a few months ago and started at the 83rd precinct, I believe." His voice was deep and smooth. She couldn't help but be entranced by his voice, she didn't even know she was slightly leaning towards him while not so subtly staring at his lips.

Madara hid his smug smirk behind his cup of coffee while he took a sip. He looked around and made eye contact with a waitress to see if Sakura wanted anything.

"Good Afternoon! Is there anything you would like from our menu ms?" Asked the kind waitress with 2 buns in her hair.

Sakura looked up at her and smiled "A coffee cream with a lot of sugar and a cheese danish sounds good."

"Good choice! Coming right up. Would you like anything else sir?" as she looked at Madara.

"No I'm good. Thank you." he said, not taking his eyes away from Sakura. The waitress nodded and left the couple.

Madara reached out and took Sakura's hand again, his thumb gently massaging the back of her hand. The contrast between his rougher large hands and her smaller smooth ones feel absolutely delightful. He could see his effect on her already. He couldn't help but bring her knuckles up to his lips again.

Sakura felt like she was slowly getting stripped naked by his stare. It's like he could see everything single part of her, knew everything single thing that was going on in her head.

'God, if he can totally see what I'm thinking he'll either lay me out on this table and fuck me senseless or be totally disturbed and walk out on me.'

Unconsciously tightening her grip on his hand, she bit her bottom lip while she stared at his features. Long hair, thin lips, straight nose, sensual eyes. 'Okay, enough staring I think a conversation needs to happen because this is getting awkward.'

"So how do you know Ino?" Sakura said trying to seem casual and blasé. "She's been my best friend for more than a decade now. She can be pushy as you know but she means well" She smiled while thinking of her best friend.

"Ino? I don't know her" Madara said a bit confused.

"What? Then why are you here? Who told you about our blind date then?" She asked just as confused as he was. Shaking her head she continued "You are my blind date right?".

Madara smirked "That I am not but I feel like we're hitting it off well and you're blind date seems late, that makes him unreliable. No one needs an unreliable man in their life."

Sakura was a bit embarrassed by her mistake but she laughed regardless and agreed with him. "You're right but I am so sorry for this! I should leave though, I'm bothering you."

She made a move you stand up but with their hands still connected Madara tightened his grip. "No, you are not bothering me and I would definitely like you know you better Sakura. Please don't worry too much about this."

She smiled "If you insist, unless you're just being polite." She said while playfully narrowing her eyes at him.

"Trust me, I want you here, Sakura." Oh what his voice does to her insides.

"Thank you for the wait! Here is your warmed cheese danish and a cup of coffee cream with a lot of sugar. You guys enjoy!"

The waitress obliviously disturbed the building tension in the table. She didn't bother for a reply as she set the order on the table and just walked away. "Hey! My shift is over, I'm leaving! See ya!" She yelled by the counter, once again not bothering for a reply and just walking out the front.

"Well my food is here so I guess I do have to stay rather than waste it." Sakura replied playfully.

Neither of them noticed a man running in the bistro, soaking wet and panting like he ran all the way here from Manhattan. His long dark brown hair was plastered on him like a second skin and his black button up shirt and black dress pants were clinging to his muscled physic. Looking around he finally spotted who he was looking for. Walking up to the table while his shoes are making squelching sounds.

"Excuse me, are you Sakura Haruna? I'm Hashirama Senju! Our friend Ino set us up for this date. Haha I'm sorry for being so late. I'm new to NYC and I knew parking was terrible but I didn't know it was TERRIBLE! If you know what I mean. I had to drive around before I managed to find a spot and it was 15 blocks away. " He was a bit frantic, maybe from nerves and the adrenaline rush from running all the way here.

Sakura stood up, a bit put out by the newcomer. She looked him up and down in shock, he was drenched. He was hot but not Madara Uchiha hot. "I am Sakura HaruNO. Nice to meet you Hashirama. Um, would you like to sit? And here use the napkins to dry yourself a bit. Oh my god, you are dripping!" She exclaimed, helping pat him dry with the cloth napkins on the table. She grabbed a handful of his hair and started wringing the water out of it. She felt like a mother caring for her son after he played in the rain.

"Thank you so much Sakura. Again I just want to say sorry for being so late." He thanked her sheepishly while clumsily trying to try himself.

"What a deplorable sight you make Hashirama." Madara sneered at the man who invaded their table.

"Oh Madara haha, thank you for taking care of my date for me! I believe I can take it from here though." Hashirama said good naturedly.

"I was actually on a date with Sakura, you interrupted us. You were late so you forfeited the date." Madara said coldly. "First impressions matter, do you know what kind of impression you are making right now?" he continued.

Sakura stiffened, in shock at how mean Madara was being. She was still standing behind Hashirama wringing hair when she interjected "It may not be the best first impressions but at least he isn't being an asshole. Don't kick a man while his down." she said haughtily, looking down on him.

It was Madara's turn to stiffen. How dare she defend this buffoon and disagree with him in such a manner. Standing up, he said "If that is what you think, then I believe I shall take my leave then." He looked at her eyes, showing how he feel. Pulling out his wallet from his back pocket, he dropped $40 on the table. With one last glance at Sakura, he left.

Sakura felt heat pool between her legs. She could feel him dominating her with just a single stare. She wanted to stop him from leaving but it was too late. He was already out the door. She sighed, she only spent 15mins with him and it was not enough. She wanted more from Madara. 'I didn't even get his number. Damn…'

"Uh, so Sakura, I'm sorry about that. I actually work with Madara in the FBI. He's a very blunt man and he tends to not mince his words. He's a good man, he just doesn't feel the need to sugarcoat anything, unless he's talking to victims." Hashirama explained when he saw Sakura's crestfallen face as she followed Madara's exit. "Also, I believe this date is a bust, what do you say about me just dropping you home? After I give you Madara's phone number?" He added kindly.

"What? No, this is our date! You don't have to go that far." Sakura said blushing a bit about being so transparent.

"I'm an FBI agent, I know how to read people for the most part. I'm not blind, I noticed how you two were. There was chemistry there. Us on the other hand, I'm beginning to feel like a child being cared for."

Biting her lip indecisively, she looked at him with a troubled expression. "I'm very sorry Hashirama. I thought Madara was the blind date from the description Ino gave me. We just clicked. You really are a very kind man. Maybe we can hangout as friends next time?"

"Definitely Sakura! Maybe we can have a group and go explore the city." He said smiling. He stood up, for the most part he has stopped dripping all over the floor. "Come on, I'll give you a ride back to your place." He guided her out with his hand on the small of her back.

* * *

Madara was smoking just across the street. He couldn't really leave. He was hoping for Sakura to reject the Senju and catch her while she walked out. He was shocked when he saw Hashirama with his hand on a smiling Sakura's back, guided her down the street. Glaring at the smiling couple, he killed his cig and walked away, on the opposite direction. He had better things to do that watch the infuriatingly smitten couple.

* * *

"Thank you so much for dropping me off Hashirama! It was also wonderful to meet you." Sakura was smiling, feeling a bit better. The lovable Senju was such a sweetheart.

"No worries! Oh, here's Madara's number by the way *** *** ****. Good luck with that guy, he's too serious for his own good." He said smiling as well.

Sakura hopped out of the grey sedan and gave him a bit of a sad smile "Thanks, I really do hope he isn't too angry at me. I got your number too, so just let me know when you want to have a get together." Closing the door, she stepped back a bit and waved as he pulled away.

* * *

Stepping into her humble apartment in Williamsburg, Brooklyn, she took off her shoes on the entryway. She flopped on the couch while staring at her phone. Biting her bottom lip, she decided to text him right now.

Sakura: Hey Madara this is Sakura Haruno from the restaurant. Hashirama gave me your number, I hope you don't mind. I was wondering if we can continue our date?

A few minutes of staring at her phone, there was still no reply from him. Dejectedly, she stood up and went to the bathroom to draw her a bath. She left her phone on the couch, planning to come back to it after a much deserved relaxing bath.

 **AN: I sorta wish the setting was in Seattle, Wa instead but I'm way more familiar with New York. Oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Mission**

It has been 2 months since meeting Madara and unfortunately for Sakura she couldn't get him out of her mind. She tried texting him on 3 different occasions and she was met with cold silence. She even tried returning to the bistro but he just vanished.

So now here she was in her best friend's apartment bringing a peace offering of organic tomatoes from WF which cost her much more than she was willing to pay for damn tomatoes. Just to get a lead at where his damn uncle is hiding at.

"You want to know about who? Because of what?" Sasuke's face scrunched up in confusion and mild disturbance once he realized what his best friend was talking about.

"Ugh, you want met to repeat myself or should I just wait until you process my words properly? It's not that bad Sasuke! We didn't even-" Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke standing up and pacing.

"I'll give you his damn address. HELL his fucking work address. His fucking phone number and his car's color, year, make and model if you wouldn't go into any other detail than that." He had his hands up gesturing her to stop while looking pale really not wanting to know anymore, horrified about what he would hear.

"Oh my god you perv! We literally just talked until my actual date came. Seriously, stop acting so repulsed. I just want to apologize and get to know him better. He's hot as hell."

Sasuke went over to his desk on the corner, grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a few things down. Walking over to Sakura, he roughly handed her the paper while scowling. "Stop with that weird look you get when you talk about him then" making Sakura giggle. "Can't help it!"

Sakura read over the paper _'Huh? He lives all the way over in Harlem.'_

Standing up, she flashed Sasuke a grin and kissed his cheek. "Well thanks babe! See ya when I see ya!" and proceeded to walk out his apartment like a woman on a mission, leaving Sasuke with a disgruntled look.

Shaking his head, he walked up to his door and locked it. He then walked back to his kitchen table and started putting the tomatoes away.

Madara couldn't get that pinked hair woman off his mind but he refused to be second place. He was sitting on his couch, watching a random action movie on tv. Taking a sip of his beer, he glared down at his phone. He received a few text messages from Sakura since their first and last meeting.

A few hours after the meeting with her, he received his first message from her and immediately saved her number. However, he couldn't get the image of her and Hashirama leaving the restaurant together, with his hand on the small of her back. He decided to ignore her then and deduced that she would forget about him in a day or two.

That unfortunately, had been a miscalculation on his end, because she had texted him a few times after that. The next few text messages he would have replied to but he was doing a short undercover sting and had his personal phone off the majority of the time.

Sakura: Hey Madara this is Sakura Haruno from the restaurant. Hashirama gave me your number, I hope you don't mind. I was wondering if we can continue our date?

Sakura: Do I have the correct number? Is this Madara Uchiha? If it is, text when you have the time. - Sakura H

Sakura: I thought we had a connection. I understand your anger but I really want to get to know you. Stop making me feel like a stalker!

Madara laid further down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He raised his phone up and reread her messages. _'Love sick puppy is not a good look Madara'._ Still glaring at his phone, he pulled up her number and was just about to call her when he received another text from her. His eyebrows shot up.

Sakura: I'm 10mins away from your apartment.

Standing up, while staring down on his phone in confused shock he was left speechless. After regaining a bit of himself, he sat back down and looked around his apartment.

It was not as spotless as he left it. His beer on the coffee table, the condensation dripping down on the table, a few dishes in the sink from last night's dinner and a very light layer of dust on certain areas. He had just returned yesterday from the sting. Of course it wouldn't be up to his standard as usual.

Exhaling from his mouth, he proceeded to quickly rinse the dishes and put it away in the dish washer, found a coaster and put in under his beer, wiped obvious surfaces down as quickly as he could. Looking at his oven's clock, she should be here in 2 minutes.

(((BZZZZ)))

He walked over to his receiver and let her in the main door of his apartment building. He opened his door and waited for her by the elevators. He looked down at what he was wearing and silently cursed himself. A black FBI sweater and matching sweats with some black slides.

When she stepped out of the subway and walked back out on the streets, she waited until her phone got signal back and texted him one last time. Giving him ample warning that she was on her way to him. She refused to be ignored. After sending that texted, she pulled her shoulders back, straightened her back and strutted over to his apartment ready for whatever was to come.

She was slowly losing confidence the closer she got to his building. Her heels clicking, her hair slowly blowing through the light breeze and the speed she was going at.

She walked up to the building, looked for his name and clicked the buzzer to his room and held it. A second later, the front door buzzed indicating it was unlocked. She went in the elevator and pressed his floor.

As the elevator ascended, the more her nerves were getting the better of her. Her hands started shaking and the gritted her teeth. _'Buck up girl. If he doesn't want you, it's his fucking loss'_. She held her head a little higher and when the elevator pinged, as the elevator door opened, her eyes immediately caught his on the other side.

Madara's eyes scanned her body up and down and smirked a little as he noticed her shiver a little from his attention. Black heels, skin tight jeans, a white button up shirt and a no nonsense look on her beautiful face.

"Do you not know how to work your phone old man?" Sakura said as she walked up to him with the confidence of a model on a runway.

Madara couldn't say anything but chuckle. Looking down at her with a slight smirk, his hands going on to her waist. Holding her in her spot while she glared up at him with a light frown marring her pink lips.

"Stop your pouting or I'll be tempted to bite those delectable lips Sakura" he crowed as he moved his face an inch away from hers.

Sakura tried backing up but he tightened his hold on her waist. She looked up at him through her lashes but she couldn't hold his gaze. It was too erotic. Too dominant. She looked down and away. Unconsciously exposing her smooth neck to him. "I thought we had something you know." She confessed, sounding small and sad.

Madara's expression looked regretful. He leaned down and kissed the pulse point on her neck. Kissing up behind her ear before whispering "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you to forgive me?" and ran his nose on her neck, inhaling her delicious floral scent.

Sakura, regaining what sense she had left, put her hands on his shoulders and pushed. With a blush on her cheeks, she grabbed his face on both her hands and dragged him down for a fierce kiss. She didn't wait for him and plunged her tongue in his mouth, set an inappropriate rhythm outside of the bedroom and ended it with a gentle kiss to his lips. It was her turn to smirk at him.

His eyes were glazed over from the kiss. He looked like he wanted her then and there but she wanted him to work for it.

"Hmm, what IS something you can do for me to forgive you?" Sakura smiled up at him, rubbing her thumb to his lips, removing her lipstick from his.

"Would you like to come in for a while? Maybe talk?" He asked, gesturing her to his apartment, the door still open as he waited for her arrival.

"Don't mind if I do." She walked passed him and in his apartment.


End file.
